Two Demons Are Better Than One
by Arliquino-Alexi221
Summary: Katlaya is a ninga of Kumogakure jonin , Sunagakure genin , and Konohagakure none, academy . She is the literal treaty that Konoha, and Suna have with Kumo. She comes to Konoha for an extended mission and in the process meets old and new friends..
1. Message and Original

Okay so, I'm going to officially re-do this fic from the beginning. I will keep the original** _here _**in case anyone wants to re-read this atrocity.I will complete up to how far I was previously as fast as I can. Now that i'm on winter break from school I have time to actually start this project of mine :D The original story line will be practically the same but with much revision. Chapters 1-4 will be completely re-done and the remainder will be mainly just derped-over and generally fixed. **  
** Considering that this entire story is the word count of maybe 2 of the chapters I can write now, be prepared for moderately long updates ((atleast by my normal standards haha))**  
** _** Thank you to those of you who have stayed with this since I first started writing it. Please Post a review if this version left you with any nagging questions in regards to history or character or anything really.**_

_~Arliquino_Alexi  
_

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**This is my first fanfic and all questions will be answered. The only person psychotic enough to write this is me…..soo….yeah. Criticize this so much it hurts. I need it. Enjoy**

"**blah" talking (****blah****) thinking -blah- telepathic**

Chapter 1: the blonde angel that fell

**No one's pov**

"Hey Kiba over here"

"What is it Shino?"

" Look…over there."

" what am I….HOLY CRAP! IT'S AN ANGEL! Let's go help her!"

"She's badly injured lets get her back to the village hospital"

'Yeah"

…..

**Angels POV**

Blink…blink blink

I opened my eyes to see a brunette human male with red markings on his face carrying me down an unfamiliar road.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you? And where are you taking me?!" I asked

He looked at me with surprised look then smiled

"I'm Kiba, you, dear beaten angel, are in the hidden village of the leaf, and I'm taking you to where you'll be staying till your wings are better"

"I wasn't beaten I fell….out of the sky….and landed on the cliff then hit other sharp rocks then I lost consciousness… at least I got to where I was going"

I then noticed he was twitching

"What?...What'd I say?.."

"One, how'd you survive that 2, why were you coming here, 3 how'd you get here?"

I grinned

"Well in that order One I used my wings to brace for impact and 2 I have to deliver something to the Hokage, 3 I flew…Isn't that a little obvious…seeing as I have wings?"

The twitching stopped and he grinned back then he looked up and said

"Oh!...We're here!"

I looked up and saw a house that looked like my reiki trainer, Genkia's, temple

"wow" was all I could manage

He chuckled a little as he set me on my feet shamefully my knees buckled due to the pain of my wounds….

**Kiba's POV**

She started to fall and instinctively I caught her and picked her back up. Ignoring her protests I opened the door, took her to the couch that was on the left side of the room with a laptop sitting on a side table next to it, laid her down, and put the sheet over her. I grinned and said

"goodnight"

She blushed and said

"goodnight"

Then I left and went back to my house.

END OF CHAPTER

Katlaya Youko: OMFG I FINALLY FINISHED IT!

Kiba: well it was about time!

Angel/Katlaya : kiba! Don't be mean to the writer!

Kiba: why not?

Angel: because she is able to hurt you very badly!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Youko: A'ight someone brought to my attention that akamaru wasn't shown and I sowy T^T thing is I could not think of what to do with him that wouldnt screw up the chapter

Angel: soooo STOP BOTHERING HER!

Youko: thanx ^^

Kiba : now on 2 da she calls a fanfic

-Telepathy- /thoughts/ "speaks"

**Chapter 2: the puppy and the new school**

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed the short blonde girl in surprise as she off the couch she had previously been sleeping on.

-I'll take it you're awake then?-

Her eyes snapped open to see a small white puppy sitting on her stomach

"um…hello?...who're you?"

-My name is Akamaru, my human is Kiba Inuzuka-

"Okay why are you here?"

-To take you to the Hokage's Office…once you woke up…-

"Then shall we leave?" the girl asked as she stood

-sure- Akamaru jumped to her shoulder pointing the way with his paw.

About five minutes later they turned a corner and ran sack into a boy wearing goggles and orange sweats. Before she could scold him or apologize the boy jumped up and ran off just as a group of chunnin rounded the corner.

"Look its Naruto!" one yelled as they grabbed the very confused cloud nin.

"but….I'm not….who is?" she protested. They ignored her happy to have caught the illusive Naruto Uzumaki and dragged her to the Ninja Academy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

~flashbacks~ 'thinking'

'Wow that was a waste of time' thought Katlaya as she went through everything that had happened to her today.

She had been:

Made Gennin by the Hokage

Was given a place to stay with someone named Anko though for a month till she settled in she would be staying with the Hyuuga Clan

And let's not forget getting tackle hugged by her old students now her equals ,Katlynne, Kathrine, and Eric

And now she and her teammates (the previously mentioned Katlynne, Kathrine, and Eric) are going to the training grounds to meet their team leader Anko Mitarashi and their other teammate. A girl named Tsuzuki Nara who, from what the others have said, is an overly controlling bitch and is annoying as shit.

Tsuzuki was already there, leaning against a tree, "They'd better hurry up."

Katlaya was the first to arrive. Immediately her and Tsuzuki made eye contact. Sparks were flying in seconds.

In her mind, Katlaya felt a strange sensation overwhelming her,  
_What is this feeling, So sudden and new?_

Tsuzuki also felt a strange hatred within her

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you;_

Katlaya immediately placed a hand on her chest,

_My pulse is rushing;_

Tsuzuki rubbed her forehead a bit,

_My head is reeling;_

Katlaya felt her cheeks get warm,

_My face is flushing;_

Both of them glared darkly at each other and out loud started singing,  
_What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing_

Katlaya put a finger on Tsuzuki's forehead,

_For your face;_

Tsuzuki then slapped a hand over Katlaya's mouth,

_Your voice;_

Katlaya slapped her hand away and pointed to Tsuzuki's tank top,

_Your clothing;_

Sparks began flying between them,

_Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Every little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

Eric sighed and placed a hand on Katlaya's shoulder,

Dear Katlaya you are just too good,  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

Katherine crossed her arms and glared at Tsuzuki,

She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,

Katlynne shrugged and placed a hand on her hip,

_But Katlaya, you're a martyr!_

Katlaya smirked cruelly, then put on an innocent smile,

_Well, these things are sent to try us!_

Tsuzuki glared coldly at them, "What was that?"

The trio surrounding Katlaya all sighed,

_Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;_

Tsuzuki and Katlaya then got in each others faces,  
_What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh  
_  
Eric, Katherine, and Katlynne all stood there watching.  
_Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
every little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!  
_  
Tsuzuki and Katlaya then spun away from each other so that they were facing opposite directions,  
_There's a strange exhilaration_  
_In such total detestation _  
_It's so pure, so strong _

They then glared at each other once more,

_Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last  
and I will be..._  
_Loathing,_

_For forever...  
Loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!_

Just then a clone of Tsuzuki popped up behind Katlaya,

_Boo!_

Katlaya cried out in surprise and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Katlaya snapped her heart still racing. 'Damn I got to pay more attention when I'm near this girl or she's gonna give me another heart attack' she simultaneously noted.

"You were WIDE open" Tsuzuki grinned.

Katelynne, Kathrine, and Eric all looking nervously at the two, a safe 20 feet away.

A woman wearing a trench coat entered the clearing "OI! This Squad 13?"

Katlaya turned looking slightly amused "Yeah, why do you ask?"

The woman grinned almost evilly "Name's Anko Mitarashi. I'm your and starting today I'm your new Sensei."

Eric looked in horror "You're kidding me."

Katlaya however grinned "Sweet that means I don't have to teach you guys," she pointed at Katelynne, Kathrine, and Eric "anymore. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She rejoiced as a bright pink cat flew in and started nomming on her head. Laya's face went from gleeful to murderous rage. "Kathrine? GET YOUR DAMNED CAT OFF MY HEAD BEFORE I BURN IT!"

Tsuzuki started laughing uncontrollably as Kathrine hurriedly took the pink abomination from her previous sensei.

-After Training Session-

After training Tsuzuki began her walk home, oblivious to the blonde following her silently keeping to the shadows. Tsuzuki slowly opened the door to the Nara house. A male voice came from the room, "So, the failure returns."

"Just leave me alone" the reply was Tsuzuki's and Katlaya crept closer still hidden by shadow to hear better.

"I don't know why you joined the academy; Shikamaru got better grades then you." He nonchalantly noted aloud.

"Dad, please. I've had a bad day and I just want some rest" Tsuzuki's reply came and sounded as if tears were being held back.

Tsuzuki ran inside the house and to her room upstairs slamming the door behind her.

Katlaya climbed the outside of the house so she was outside the window of Tsuzuki's room. The purple haired kunoichi sat on her bed a kunai in her hand. In her eyes she was contemplating her options: she could stay in this world of pain where all seemed to hate her. Or she could end it all in one slice of her forearm, it would be simple and no one would miss her… She looked from her wrist to the knife and back again '_What is she doing?_' Katlaya thought to her self as the troubled teen began to sing a slow dark song to her invisible audience.

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

Hearing her teammate's song Katlaya felt she understood what Tsuzuki felt. The knife touched her skin and Katlaya burst through the window starting Tsuzuki into dropping the knife. "What the hell?!" Tsuzuki retaliated angrily, "What are you doing here?" "Saving you from making the same stupid mistake I made years ago!" Katlaya growled out making the other stop. Katlaya realizing what she had said began mentally slapping herself. '_How could I have been so stupid!? Now she knows about my past!_' Tsuzuki looked at her 'what is she talking about? Did she attempt suicide like I was about to?'

Katlaya turned and glared "what do you think I did? Slap a puppy?! Of course I attempted suicide you Baka!" Tsuzuki's face betrayed her confusion. 'What the hell? I thought that…is she telepathic or something?' "Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize. Yes Tsuzuki I am a telepath. Most ninja from Kumo are."

T.B.C!

xD I'm so evil aren't I? ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Katlaya knelt in front of a tombstone in the Hyuuga Clan's graveyard. Unaware of the pale eyes watching from the gate to the graveyard and the red eyes peeking from behind a different grave.

"I know it's been awhile since my last visit Hiza-sama, but I haven't had the chance to come back home for a few years now….My apologies still stand as they did that night though…..I still take responsibility for Neji growing up without a father…." She gently laid a single violet on the earth in front of the tombstone, bowed for a few moments then stood. In a voice barely above a whisper "See you soon…..Hizashi-Sama" Then She left without another word….

Katlaya walked through the woods till she came to a clearing that lead to the Hyuuga Compound. Upon nearing the House she spotted Hinata and walked up behind the Violet haired girl as she planted a seed in the ground, covered it and watered it. "You haven't changed at all…Hina-chan." Hinata spun around and upon seeing who it was tackle hugged the blonde.

"L-laya-Chan!" Laya grinned and hugged her back, the fleeting memories of the past years dancing through her head as if teasing her about her un-coordination from times past. Hinata released her, the customary blush of embarrassment from the lack of comfortable physical contact highly evident on Laya's face.

"How long will you be home this time?" the question was always asked, if not by Hinata then by Neji, who in years past became another of Laya's closest friends… not that Neji would ask her around anyone, especially not Hinata, he seemed to think that showing that he did actually care was a weakness for which she half-heartedly blamed Hiashi, Hinata's overly protective father.

"I'm not entirely sure… they never actually gave me a time…" The puzzled look on Hinata's face almost made laya laugh. It was just too adorable!

"Then what did they say?" Hinata's face betrayed her worry as always

"Weeeeeeeell….all they said was thaaaaaat…" Laya grinned much to Hinata's confusion "…that I'm staying till I become a Jounin!" Hinata' face glowed as she bear-hugged Laya and began talking 400 mph causing Laya to laugh gently "Hina-chaaaaan I'm going to be here for a while! Calm down!" She hugged the slightly shorter shy girl and was promptly dragged inside, both oblivious to the three figures on the roof watching with malice.

The moon was high by the time Hinata fell asleep and Laya slipped out the window onto the roof. Sighing she watched the clouds go by Neji walked over and sat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" The boy chuckled slightly and hugged her gently, aware that she was still unaccustomed to affection from her time in Kumo, only to be surprised when she hugged him back just as gently and sighed quietly. They sat there for a while holding the other till Neji yawned slightly causing Laya to giggle.

"Go to bed Neji or you'll be dead tired tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess..." Neji yawned and stood giving Laya one last hug before slipping back into his room leaving Laya on the roof alone till she, finally tired, returned to the room that they had prepared for her and curled under the blankets and slept with harsh and nightmare filled dreams

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Laya awoke before the sun the next morning. She reached for the lamp, turning it on she pulled out a book. The title was written in unusual characters that only those raised in Kumogakure could read. She pulled and IPod out of her bag and began reading.

Several Hours Later

Laya looked at the clock and, deciding she had waited long enough seeing as the sun was up, got up and walked around after grabbing an apple from the kitchen. She soon found a half-asleep Neji staring blankly at the TV. She grinned and silently walked over and sat behind him. The blonde then tugged a lock of his hair causing him to jump and turn and, in turn, making Laya bust into laughter.

"Gawd, it's so easy to mess with you!" She quietly exclaimed hugging him gently. Neji mumbled something incoherent that most likely related to "Dumb Blonde…"

She grinned "Yes, I am and proud!" The boy smiled slightly and hugged her "I missed you…" he stated quietly his shown affection, weakness in Hiashi's eyes, was only for her ears. Laya's grin faded to a gently smile and she returned the hug.

"I missed you too…"

Four and a Half Hours Later (Three Seasons of Red VS Blue) later:

Hiashi walked into the room to find both Neji and Laya laughing so hard they were crying on the couch. Neji almost falling off the couch. Hiashi sighed "Do I even want to know?" He got his answer with Laya attempting to speak while Neji made no attempt to stop, as if he had given up on the will to speak long ago.

"I'll take that as a no." Hiashi shook his head slightly. "I just came to tell you Hinata's friend, Tsuzuki, is coming over today."

The change in atmosphere was almost deadly. Neji glared as if to ask "Do you have a death wish?" Laya simply made a cry of indignation. Hiashi shrugged choosing to ignore his nephew's hostility. "Well, Hinata thought it fair to leave you two alone for the day" Laya looked suspicious "When is she getting here?" a door slammed in the distance.

"Right about now, if I were you two I would hide somewhere" Hiashi turned and left the room, Laya and Neji following him closely till they reached the stairs then they bolted up and hid in the blonde's room.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

The next morning Laya sat at the Training grounds staring blankly at the clouds over head, her mind focused only on her own heartbeat.

'Damn…..my heart's even more off beat then I thought it was…' She sighed, pulling out a water bottle filled with a murky light blue liquid. Cringing she took a sig and erupted into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright Uzukami?"

Laya jumped and turned to see Anko walking toward her.

"Yeah it's nothing… "

…

"Uzuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" spazzed Kathrine as she tackle hugged Laya.

"Owwwwww…hi….Kathrine…...can't...breathe..."

"Katherine. Quit killing our teammate," Eric said as he yanked her off.

"Look who's here guys," Katelynne replied snidely looking at Tsuzuki as she walked over.

Katlaya looked at the bandage, but said nothing.

"You go and try to kill yourself again?" Katherine asked smirking a bit.

"Piss...off..." she hissed as she sat against a tree.

Katlaya glared at the trio, "Guys...give her a break..."

"ALRIGHT YOU SLACKERS! LET'S GET TO WORK!" Anko cried appearing in the clearing, "We have a C ranked mission. We're to escort someone to the Sand Village!"

"Huh...seriously?" Katherine asked before Anko kicked her in the face.

"You questioning me!" the woman snapped angrily.

Tsuzuki seemed a little tense about it, but said nothing.

"So who're we escorting?" Eric asked with a yawn.

"An ambassador, Team Kakashi is already on a mission so we get this one," Anko replied, "Let's get going NOW!"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

3 Days after leaving Konoha-

"Are we there yet!"

As usual, Katherine was complaining about being tired, the trip taking to long, etc.

"Will you fucking shut up!" Tsuzuki snapped trying not to stab her teammate, "We're not any closer than we were five damn minutes ago!"

The person they were escorting was a merchant who had arrived in Konoha to set up a trade route.

Katlaya noticed Anko purposely ignoring Tsuzuki and Katherine arguing and decided to step in, "Kathrine I know a million and a half ways to make you suffer. DON'T MAKE ME USE THEM!"

Katherine shut her mouth immediately, whilst Tsuzuki simply flipped Katlaya off and kept walking.

The merchant walked over to Tsuzuki and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine," Tsuzuki replied kindly, an obvious lie.

"If you and your friends are always arguing...nothing good can come of it," the elderly man explained looking at the others.

"They're NOT my friends," Tsuzuki hissed almost snakelike, "I got stuck with them against my will. I could care less what happens to them."

"Oh...never mind then," the merchant replied swiftly moving away a bit.

"Alright! We're here!" Anko snapped as the appeared outside of Konoha.

"This is where we part ways then. Thank you for your help," the old man replied bowing in respect and heading into Suna.

Once he was gone, the squad started home.

Eric looked at Katlaya, then Tsuzuki, then Katlaya again, "Hey Katelynne?"

"What is it?" the young nin asked with a yawn.

"Something doesn't seem right...Tsuzuki seems even more distant than usual..."

"That's her fucking problem then," Katelynne yawned tiredly, "She can be as emo as she fucking wants."

"I dunno...her chakra seems kinda...dark and dense..." Eric muttered as he felt a chill run down his spine.

Tsuzuki hadn't been paying attention to the others, her mind was elsewhere entirely.

_What's this feeling? It's like...a pure blood lust..._she thought as they walked, _Is it the birthmark? No...that never happened before...it's something else..._

"Hello there," a cold snake like voice called out from behind them, "What brings five Konoha nin so far from home?"

Anko and the others all turned in a hurry, but the sensei was the only one who knew the cold figure there, "Orochimaru!"

There was a dead silence between the squad of Konoha nin and Orochimaru.

Anko glared angrily at her former master and drew a kunai, "What the hell do you want Orochimaru?"

"I came for my little girl of course...it seems you've helped raise her quite well," the pale faced nin replied with a hiss like chuckle.

"YOUR little girl! That would imply you were a father to her!"

Tsuzuki looked rather confused, thinking that perhaps Katherine was his kid, it would at least explain her 24/7/365 pms.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Katherine snapped angrily before running at their foe.

Before Anko could stop her, Katherine was thrown into a tree, knocked out cold The crack of broken bones echoing throughout the clearing of Desert.

In a hurry, Katlaya, Eric and Katelynne were at Katherine's side while Tsuzuki and Anko alone to defend them.

Orochimaru smirked and let out a hiss like laugh, "Alone at last...almost..."

Tsuzuki grew cold and swiftly reached for her sword, only to find the strange man behind her, breathing down her neck.

"So...the curse mark remained after all these years..."

Unable to move, the indigo haired nin could just stand there and tremble.

Anko swore under her breath and threw a few kunai at Orochimaru, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Orochimaru simply chuckled and dodged them, yanking Tsuzuki aside, "You wouldn't hurt my daughter now would you!"

Katlaya heard this and spun around, _THAT'S her father! Did she know?_

In a hurry, Tsuzuki yanked her sword from it's sheath and attempted to strike the freak down, "Back the fuck off!"

Unfortunately, Tsuzuki wasn't fast enough and collapsed to her knees gasping for air, her sword clattering to the ground beside her.

"Now now...you should respect your father, isn't that right my dear?"

Anko then managed to get a hold of Orochimaru and began to squeeze his throat tighter and tighter, "Stay...away from...my students!"

"YOUR students? Hehehehe...aren't you the protective one," Orochimaru hissed before he cried out, his neck snapping in half.

Katlaya walked over to Anko and sighed, "It can't have been that easy..."

"It wasn't. It was a damned substitute," Anko snapped ripping the face off of the body, revealing a middle aged woman before them, "That bastard uses people like toys!"

Tsuzuki hadn't entirely recollected from the attack, or from the mental blow.

"You okay?" Eric asked, for once actually sounding concerned.

"I-I'm...fine..." she hissed before grabbing her shoulder, "Dammit..."

Anko saw Tsuzuki and gasped, "That bastard must've weakened the seal!"

"Seal?" Katlaya asked looking confused.

"Tsuzuki has a curse mark...she was told it was a birthmark though. I've been sealing it periodically...he must've weakened the damn thing."

"T-Tsuzuki?" Eric asked seeing strange markings cover her arm and face.

"IT BURNS!" Tsuzuki cried before letting out a blood curdling scream.

Unsure of what to do, Anko attempted to seal it, but it was already spreading to her torso.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Tsuzuki was laying on the ground, her arm and neck covered in small black markings.

Anko ran over and grabbed Tsuzuki, "Dammit...Katlaya! Get Kathrine back to Konoha! Eric! Katelynne! Help me hold Tsuzuki down!"

At her summons, Laya scooped the black haired menace and sped, using all of her 12 years of training to dodge trees and run from the remainder of the team. The last bit of her focus went to stopping Kathrine's automatic healing process and rearranging her bones into proper order so they may heal correctly without having to be re-broken.

She made it back to the village, and into the hospital with almost days till the others would return and handed the injured girl off to a nurse and signed Kathrine in. Turning to follow the nurse she nearly ran into Hiashi Hyuuga. The older man simply raised an eyebrow at the small blonde and handed her a form, granting her the same privileges as a high ranking medic. The tiny blonde stared at him with almost and awe-filled expression till Hiashi decided enough was enough and gestured after the girl's injured teammate pointedly. Brought out of her confusion Laya eeped, bowed, and ran quickly after the nurse, feeling out with her chakra and enveloping the very damaged black haired annoyance, continuing the healing process from before.

Over the next two days Laya stayed at the girl's bedside, hand-in-hand with the girl who at one time had been her second in command. Consciously her mind wandered to the last time the Cloud Jounin/Leaf Genin had been injured n such a way, and knowing the snake-like man would be back. If not to finish off those who had tried to stand him down, to retrieve the one he had referred to as his daughter. _Now is no longer the time for childish rivalries…. _Laya pondered this to herself. Subconsciously she worked and re-worked Kathrine's bones, making quadrupaly sure nothing would break, fracture, or collapse during the coming weeks.

Sensing familiar chakra, Laya tilted her head up to see her current team leader standing in the door, obviously confused. To anyone else but those who knew this small child of only 13, they would think she had just witnessed a traumatic experience, her eyes almost lifeless and her body shaking. To any experienced ninja who had seen an overworked medic though, it was still majorly worrying. What confused Anko was not the sight of laya, but the knowledge of how advanced Kathrine had been healed in such a short time. Most nin of any village would be bed ridden or on crutches for weeks after injuries such as the ones she had sustained. Another oddity was Laya's chakra swirling around the bedridden girl.

"The area of Kumo we come from isn't actually categorized as a hidden village." Anko started, not expecting Laya to be able to talk, as her focus was now back on Kathrine.

"Then what the hell is it? And what could you possibly mean by _Area of Kumo_? It's one solid mountain!"

Laya chuckled softly. "If you asked the Hokage he would explain but he only knows a little of the situation, so I will do the honors. All I ask is that you tell no one and don't speak or ask questions till I finish" At Anko's nod Laya began her explanation:

_Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds, two coexisting yet separate factions. One is The one you know which is, yes, built into a mountain. The second however is held aloft literally in the clouds directly above the first's moutian peak. While most clouds move this one doesn't, It stays in the same place with almost no temperature or weather changes year-round. Ninja training begins for the children whose parents wish them to learn, as soon as the children in question can walk properly. They are taught at an advanced rate using an unnamed drug simply known in the "Sky" Faction as "The Pill". They are sent off around age 3 to other Hidden villages to "absorb" that village's most prestigious blood-line-traits. This "absorbtion" is a known and exploited side effect of "the pill". After the children are taught the basics of the first main blood-line-trait they are brought back to Kumo for testing and medical exams. By the age of five these children are proclaimed Genin and there is great rejoicing. After this though they are sent to a different village where they may have family or a family friend _((Laya unknowingly stroked the leather string around her neck, an almost mournful look overtaking her soft, tired features for a moment.))_ mainly they stay with their family until an unresolvable issue occurs and they are returned to Kumo at first notice. This process may take months or, in some lucky cases, years. After this unfixable incident, the child is sent back to the first village and trains in another blood-line-trait. This process often results in the genin's madness and imprisonment to contain the madness. Those that survive through the second bout of training return to Kumo for their "_Ordeal of the Chunnin Rank_" _((Laya shuddering at the phrase))_ may die in this "Ordeal" and many are over taken by madness. For many this takes place around age 8. They are assigned to a group of 6-7 of their own year-mates. One of these numbers is chosen as the team leader and guides the team through failure _((Here Laya shuddered again,))_ and through triumph. At age 13 the teams are sent off to the village the leader went to in their "absorbtion" missions to become ninja of that village. Starting from Genin and continuing on till Jounin Rank, then on to a second village to do the same…. _

Laya's voice now croaked with exhaustion as she came to the end of her explanation, unwillingly her eyes closed and she slept silently as Anko sat, and thought on all this new information. After a few moments she rose and returned to her other ailing charge, wondering how Tsuzuki was fairing, though she seemed to know her own answer.

Laya woke in her room in the Hyuuga Mansion, startled to see her company. Neji, reading a book quietly, sat at the foot of her bed as if waiting for her to wake. She made to speak but all that came out was a harsh croak. Neji looked up surprised, closed his book and looked her over.

"Alright spill it, what did you do this time?" Laya smiled sheepishly causing her lip to crack and bleed, her chakra healing the spilt quickly. Neji unflinchingly handed her a canteen of vile smelling liquid. At the face Laya pulled at the offered thermos Neji simply raised an eyebrow and muttered "Drink it now or face another heart attack." And had to catch himself from laughing at Laya's pitiful scowl, though a smirk still shown through as she downed the horrible mixture in one gulp, grimacing the whole way.

"Sleep, Anko says training tomorrow morning with the whole team, which includes you." Mock glaring at the older boy Laya managed to grind out a simple phrase that nearly cracked the teen's resolve.

"Thank you Neji…"

And so her eyes closed, her breathing slowed and the small blonde relaxed completely. Softly and silently Neji reached over and brushed a lock of long flowing blonde hair back into it's proper place and left her to her sleep.


	2. Chapter One: A New Friend

Chapter one: Catching up a bit

It was late into the night at the Konoha gatehouse, rain pounded the streets and roof with equally loud patters. Both gaurds by this time were bored and had begun an evil rendition of UNO that left both cursing the eventual mounds of draws that would have to be added to their hands. They were on the 15th round and were progressively regaining the previous level of boredom when a knock sounded on the wall and startled the two. They looked up to see a petite girl of maybe 13 with long blonde hair wearing a black long sleeved turtle-neck and black jeans watching them with a bland sort of amused interest. Wordlessly she slid a waterproof leather cylinder addressed to the Hokage towards them on the counter along with a letter of addmission for a Katlaya Uzumaki of Kumogakure and a photo I.D. labeling her as that person. The two guards blinked up at her owlishly for a moment until she turned the back of her fingerless gauntlets toward them, baring her home village's insignia to them. The two then turned to each other and began playing rock-paper-scissors to see which of the two would be able to leave their post to escort her. After a while they grew bored of their game and the winner turned to her, bowed and stepped out of the guard house, leading her toward the Hokage's office. Katlaya grabbed up her leather case, I.D. and addmission letter and began following him. The remaining guard in the gatehouse sighed forlornly and leaned back in his chair wishing he had remembered to grab some extra food before leaving home that evening and stared at the sky, feeling sleep attempt to overtake him however, he stood and began pacing around the small gatehouse. His stomach grumbled and he whimpered quietly sinking back into his chair, and frowned the swirls decorating his cheeks that were the mark of his clan crinkling slightly, and wished his partner would return soon.

Katlaya and her escort walked in-step towards the office building in the center of the village. She looked around herself, inwardly in awe of how much yet how little the village had changed since her last visit. Her escort watched her and noticed how little she moved herself though from the look in her eyes she was unbearably excited to be in Konoha. Inwardly he wondered why, he'd never seen her around, and how someone of her obvious young age had managed to reach the rank of an ANBU much less and ANBU-General of the cloud village was beyond him, he'd never heard of anyone with talents like that in the leaf village. He'd heard stories of the supposed child-menaces that Kumogakure produced with such seemed ease, but it was another to see one in a lone setting. She walked differently than most other kids he'd seen her age, more graceful and controlled, as if she'd had more experience being sneaky. Another thing that threw him off about her was the fact that she made no noise when she walked. Even the near-silent pats of his own feet seemed to echo in the empty streets around them. His eyes were drawn suddenly to her hair, thinking he had seen a flash of red in it and automatically thinking himself incorrect. Red eyes weren't exactly common, but they weren't a rarity either, and besides that her mostly visible eye was a bright blue. Red eyes were practically everywhere in comparison to differently colored eyes. Quite out of nowhere, the silence between the two felt awkward to the man, "Name's Hideki, Hideki Natsu. You ever been here before? Ya seem a bit caught unawares."

She looked up at him and smirked a a little, the small smile making her look a incredibly more child-like. "Not for a long while," Gods was her voice pretty, bells chiming came to mind though it had a bit of a rougher ting to it. "Things have changed a bit more than I was expecting. Its been about 5 years since I was last here, I wasnt expecting it all to still seem so _big_..." She looked at her feet, minutely surprised and embarressed by her personal emition that she had blurted out. The phrase, so simple and slightly childish, startled a slight chuckle out of Natsu. "I'm sorry Sir, I-" "Don't even think on it little miss, and mah name's not 'Sir' its Natsu." Katlaya looked up at him, her eyes betraying her shock at his insistance. Noting her shock, he looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, mah apologies miss, I suppose you're not used to such informalities. Ah just ain't comfortable with being called someone Ah'm not. Mah pa's called Mr. Hideki, Ah'm jus' Natsu. To everyone, not jus' you, and especially mah friends." the look in her eyes changed, showing her internal intrigue "Does this mean we're friends? We've only just met and it is late...Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strange, innocent looking people?" The rain began to lessen as they walked nearer and nearer to the large central building, neither particularly caring about being drenched. As Katlaya surveyed the building, mentally pulling up maps of the building itself and the rest of the village. Along with the basic maps re-surfaced intricate plans including under-ground electric lines, sewer systems and blueprints for all the public buildings in the village. She allowed her mind to wander as Natsu thought up an answer to entertain the bright child.

"They may have, ah wouldn't remember if they had. See, mah parents died when ah was jus a kid. Grew up bein' raised by the elderly couple that lived down tha' road. Only thin' ah really remember about em' was mah ma's eyes. Brigh' green and pretty as yours. If ya don't mind meh sayin' so..." Katlaya ducked her head at the compliment, genuinely embarressed by the sentiment. A puzzled light crossed her eyes and she looked up at him, the duo neared the large enterance to their goal. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by the guard who, after a few moments hushed conversation with Natsu, began to lead them up several flights of stairs, grumbling the whole way about travellers not knowing when the decent time to arrive in a town is. The guard left them at a doorway, told them to wait there, and ambled off down a hallway to find someone to go and alert the Hokage to the visitors, grumbling about troublesome teenagers the entire way. As he left Katlaya turned back to Natsu. "What brought you to Konoha? By the sound of things you lived in one of the farming communities off south, How'd you make Jonin by such a young age? I mean, you can't be any older than perhaps 23; 27 at the oldest and you'd have to make up the years you would have missed from an early start..." He smiled down at her in an almost endeering sort of way. "Ah was taken on as an aprentice by a shopkeep'r in town, E' thought Ah showed promise as a ninja so E' started me at the academy. Sure Ah started off a'bit late and Ah ended up being the eldest in mah year but Ah was the first of mah yea' to make Chunnin and then the second to make Jonin." "Huh, That so?" Katlaya dazed off to look out the window at the approaching sunrise, not having realized how quickely the night had passed. Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, more than a bit immaturely. "Could be a'least a'_bit_ impressed... Lotta 'ard work it too' tah git me this fa', could a'least show a'bit O' interest." Katlaya looked over her shoulder and grinned, impishly at him, the espression suiting her rather well. "I could... but I wouldn't want you to get a big ego."

End Chapter one.

That a bit better? ;D


End file.
